


王子的馈赠

by KC_Charlotte



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:28:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_Charlotte/pseuds/KC_Charlotte





	王子的馈赠

"那么，就是叙一了。"一个清晰坚定的、无可辩驳的声音回荡在大厅上空。

叙一从容起身，一阵气流从他冰蓝色的袖口穿过，给周围带来一丝微凉的气息，让人想起顶级剧院里的黑色三角钢琴。

起身的一瞬间，他嘴角微微上扬，露出一抹浅浅的得意的微笑，仿佛他早已知晓结果。但这抹微笑转瞬即逝，随即变成了一种谦逊而礼貌的致意。他转向Crazy, 彬彬有礼地朝他鞠了一躬，脸上带着歉意，说:"对不起，失陪了。"

然后他潇洒地转身，头也不回地向前走去。他周身散发着淡淡的银光，像一个神圣的保护圈，让他看起来凛然不可侵犯。

毕竟他是冰上贵公子，叙一。

叙一纤瘦而富有灵气的身影渐行渐远，那抹凉气却徐徐不散。它化作了一把尖利的冰锥，径直刺向Crazy剧烈跳动的心脏。Crazy失神地坐在原地，望着叙一高傲的背影。

"凭什么……凭什么!" 他心头的狮子怒吼起来。他攥紧了拳头，把手抵在脑门上。

"Crazy连给叙一提鞋都不配。"

"要不是九仙，Crazy就把羽生君给毁了。

"是啊是啊。他太任性了。就知道骚里骚气的。"

众人纷杂的话语此时又一次盘旋在Crazy的脑海中。他们以为他听不见，他全听见了。

他在这里待不下去了，他径直向大厅的出口走去，砰的一声把门摔上。

叙一的身子微微颤抖了一下，脚步的节奏突然乱了，但这也只是一秒钟的事。一秒钟后，他又从容不迫向着宝座走去。

外面的月光青青冷冷，照着潮湿的沥青路面，使路面也泛起阴冷的白光。月亮一动不动地、冷酷地悬挂在漆黑的天幕中，散发着淡淡的银光。这样的光，只能给人带来寒意。就像叙一。

叙一。对，叙一就和这该死的月亮一样叫人心寒。Crazy这样想道。凭什么冷冰冰的叙一更得世人的欢心? 明明他总是一副拒人于千里之外的样子。他Crazy那么热情潇洒，魅力十足，凭什么受到所有人的唾弃?

"You can always see the sun.  
Day, or night."

是啊，Crazy最喜欢太阳。太阳有激情，有热量，有永不枯竭的生命力。它普照大地，温暖人心，为大地带来希望与光明。它给予万物最好的馈赠。

而月亮，只会反射太阳的光线，用一张淡漠的惨白的脸，提醒世人黑夜的降临。

Crazy漫无目的地在空无一人的寂静街道上游荡，愤怒和悲伤混杂在一起，如泥石流倾泻而下，让他的大脑无法思考。没有人会懂的，委屈只能自己担着。

不远处有一块闪着蓝光的霓虹招牌，想必是间酒吧。Crazy加快脚步，毫不犹豫地进了店。反正从此以后自己有大把的时间，喝上几杯又何妨?

这是一间中等大小的酒吧，中央摆着一台三角钢琴。Crazy看到钢琴就心生厌恶，决定不再往里走。店里的灯光调得很昏暗，不过还是看得出店里只有零星的几位客人。

"苏格兰威士忌，加冰。" Crazy头也没抬一下，对着吧台没好气地说道。他一下子就坐上了吧台边的高脚凳，熟练的样子一看就是酒吧的常客。他右手的指节抵在吧台光亮的桌面上，左手不失风度地拢了一下刚刚被风吹乱的大背头，让它尽可能地保持形状。Crazy是个极在意自己形象的人，到哪儿都保持着英俊帅气的摇滚巨星范儿。

装了冰块的大玻璃杯送来了，酒保拿着威士忌酒瓶慢慢往里倾注澄亮的红棕色液体。酒保是个叫做Jimmy的外国年轻男子，有着一头卷曲好看的棕发，和两片薄薄的、时刻浮着笑意的嘴唇。他显然对自己的工作感到满意，是个轻佻快活、无忧无虑的帅小伙。

苏格兰威士忌冰得刚刚好，Crazy拿起酒杯灌了一大口酒。冰凉的酒依然火辣辣地灼烧着喉咙，多少驱散了一些心头的寒意。这时，他才听见酒吧里有音乐播放，一听就知道爵士蓝调。Crazy也不大喜欢这种东西，太忧郁，太多愁善感了。

"喂，小伙子，你们店里只放这种音乐吗？"

Jimmy微微一笑，回答道:"是的，先生。我们是爵士酒吧，老板是爵士乐发烧友。"

"哦，老板是谁?" Crazy又喝了一口酒，问道。他的酒已喝掉过半。

"唔，巴散先生。" Jimmy一边麻利地擦着一只高脚玻璃杯，一边愉快地说。

巴散?! 这是巴散的店吗? Crazy显然吃了一惊。这时他看见吧台后的酒柜上吊着的小牌子，刻着漂亮的英文花体字: Parisienne Walkways

难怪店里只放爵士乐。巴散这工作还不赖，有情调，还好赚，Crazy想。唉，奥运会冠军退休了就开家小店，每天精心挑选曲子在店里播放，这生活惬意得很哪! 想到这里，Crazy的心痛苦地皱缩成一团——自己本来可也有这样的机会: 以奥运冠军的资本开家酒吧，雇来他喜欢的摇滚乐队……但是他不能怪自己，不能怪任何人，他早就知道大概会有这样的结果，不是吗? 他不后悔。

Crazy眉头紧锁，把剩下的冰威士忌一饮而尽。

"先生恐怕不喜欢爵士乐吧? 看您这副打扮，可是玩摇滚的?" 酒保问。他带着好奇的目光打量着Crazy用发胶仔细定型的大背头、他的花色翻领马甲以及紫色上衣和裤子。

"算你聪明。"

"老实说，您很有Prince的派头!" Jimmy眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着仰慕的光芒。

“你喜欢Prince？” Crazy有点惊讶。

“是的。Prince的音乐，呃，怎么说呢，总能让人快乐起来——激情澎湃，哎，我不是很会形容。总之就是让你暂时抛掉不愉快，去享受一会儿单纯的自由。”

“可是大家总是瞧不起这种东西，觉得它不高雅，轻浮而没有内涵。还特别吵。劳驾，再来杯酒吧。” Crazy不无失落地说，脸颊显出淡淡的红色。

Jimmy给他添了酒，继续说道：“所以先生很难得，在坚持自己喜欢的东西，即使大家不理解也不要紧。其实大家不过嘴上说说，好像这样就能显得他们很高雅似的……他们真的听到音乐的时候，还是会有快乐的心情在的。让所有人不知不觉地快乐起来，这就是王子的馈赠吧。”

可是我一点都不快乐，光让别人快乐去了，Crazy想。

Jimmy毫无疑问是个擅长聊天的小伙子。Crazy和他聊着聊着，喝了一杯又一杯威士忌。Jimmy劝他少喝一些，他大手一挥，表示完全不要紧。然而他还是渐渐醉了。

夜深沉，店里的时针指向一点。门开了，一阵带着笑的谈话声传进来，让Crazy吃了一惊。

“老板，您回来了。” Jimmy朝穿着蓝色衬衫和西裤的男子鞠了一躬。

Crazy看见了巴散，身边还带着一个稚气未脱的男孩子。他莫名其妙地开始生气，酒精让他的血液加速流动，心头分外燥热。

“喂，你是谁啊？” Crazy指着那个男孩大声问道。

巴散听到这声音震了一下，转过头来，看见了已经醉得满脸通红的Crazy.

“啊？Crazy先生不认识我吗，我是罗密欧啊！” 男孩用略带害怕的眼神望着他。

“哼，你罗密欧，我还朱丽叶呢！” Crazy毫不留情地挖苦道。

巴散悄悄绕到吧台后面，问Jimmy客人什么时候来的、已经喝了多少。听完Jimmy的报告，他默默拿起手机，走到后面的小房间里拨了一个号码。

“喂？是九仙吗？”他尽量把声音压低。外面Crazy还在不断地嘲笑罗密欧，巴散竭尽全力不去理会。

“是。”九仙清朗的声音从话筒那端传来。

“Crazy在我店里喝醉了，你能过来把他带回去吗？”巴散用严肃的语气说。

正在这时，外面传来Crazy一长串的冷笑，“我说小子，不要以为你拿了奥运冠军就了不起，你那点技术，放到现在连台子都站不了。”

九仙听见了，他轻轻叹了口气，回复道：“我就来。”

九仙十分钟后就到了。巴散已经把罗密欧带走，那孩子被Crazy吓坏了。现在Crazy正一个人和Jimmy胡乱着说些什么，一会儿哈哈大笑，一会儿又好像要哭的样子。Jimmy只能附和着他。

“Crazy，我们回家。” 九仙来到Crazy面前，用平静但不容反驳的语调说道。

“我不回家。Jimmy陪我聊、聊天呢。” Crazy嬉皮笑脸地回答。

九仙看到Crazy已经凌乱的发型和歪掉的马甲领口，感到一阵扎心的疼痛。

“求你了，回家吧，我害怕，一个人睡不着。” 九仙换了一种语调和表情，像小孩子撒娇一样说道。

“行，行，我们回家，小仙女。” Crazy笑着摸摸九仙的头，“回、回家哈哈。” 他接着说。

“Jimmy，我们回家喽！“他踉踉跄跄地跟着九仙走出酒吧，回头招呼道。

“巴散先生，给您添麻烦了。代我跟罗密欧说对不起。” 九仙带着歉意说。

“没事，都自己人。唉，Crazy君今天心情不好吧……” 巴散神色凝重地回答。

九仙半拖半抱地把Crazy拖进家门，把他放到椅子上。他眼皮浮肿，嘴里散发着的酒气。

喝了那么多威士忌，真是够呛。九仙想。

他任Crazy喋喋不休地说着胡话，一边随口答应着，一边进了厨房叮叮咚咚摆弄着一些瓶瓶罐罐。五分钟，他拿着一个小玻璃杯出来。

“Crazy，把这个喝了好吗？” 他柔声说道。

“你要给我下毒吗，小仙女？” Crazy一脸坏笑。

“我专门为你准备的，喝了它就好。” 九仙用澄澈的目光望着Crazy。

Crazy端起杯子，一口气喝完了杯子里的水。水很清凉，带着淡淡的甜味。让人想起清澈冰凉的山涧。

Crazy脸上的酒晕慢慢褪去，那副嬉皮笑脸的表情也不见了。

“小仙女，我可是喝醉了？”

“你说呢？”

Crazy的脸沉了下来，他好像突然记起了什么忧心的事情，眉头又紧锁起来。

“Crazy，对不起。“ 九仙开口说道，声音微微发颤。

“你说什么？” 

“对不起。都怪我。”

“怪你什么？” 

九仙犹豫了一下，然后长长舒了一口气，接着说道：“Crazy，我知道，我一直都知道。你根本不是实力不够，是你故意比成这样——”

“小仙女，你在瞎说些什么呢！” Crazy微微提高了一些音量，略带严厉地说道。

“我没有胡说八道，就是这样。你知道我容易翘尾巴，知道不逼我一把根本出不来成绩，知道如果自己比好了，我就很容易比砸。不是吗？你的4s接3t跳好了，我就总是失误…… 你知道我的分多，对羽生君更重要，所以，你总是把自己的节目弄砸，让我不得不把自己逼到极限去挽回分数，是这样的吧，Crazy君？所以我说对不起。对不起，如果不是我，你今天就不会......” 九仙一口气说下去。

“别讲了！” Crazy厉声说道，猛地一拍桌子。杯子滚到地上砸碎了。

“对不起。” 九仙最后颤抖着说了一句。他低下了头，努力不让Crazy看到自己眼睛里闪烁的泪光。

一阵漫长的沉默。

Crazy用手扶着剧烈疼痛的头，竭力不去回想九仙刚刚说的话。

他不愿意想。他早在作出决定之前就告诉过自己不许后悔。你早就知道结果，不是吗？你不是说过自己会一个人全部承担下来吗？怎么还是控制不住自己呢？Crazy的心再一次痛苦地揪成一团。

不，你没料到是这样的结果。你没料到世人的鄙弃的眼光会让你这样痛苦。你也没料到你的小仙女这么聪明。Crazy的脑袋发出一阵一阵的轰鸣。

九仙轻轻俯身去收拾地上的玻璃残渣，清脆的声音打破了房间的寂静。九仙的眼泪一滴滴地落下，宛如清晨的露珠。

“如果我像晴明一样稳定......”他忍不住又开口了。

“那你就不是我的小仙女了，是不是？”Crazy语气缓和下来，他用柔和而深沉的嗓音说道。

九仙抬起头看着Crazy，睫毛上还挂着亮晶晶的泪珠，原本澄澈的双眼微微发红，看得Crazy顿时心疼起来。

“小仙女，你就是你，不要自责。你看，现在的纪录是你的，不是晴明的，对不对？”

“可是你牺牲太大了……”

“牺牲？小仙女，这样你才完完全全是我的呀。我要是上了奥运，不就得和我的宝贝九仙分开了吗？” Crazy说着这句话，突然有些同情叙一了。

九仙把扫帚里的玻璃渣倒掉，挨着Crazy坐下，把自己温凉的小手放在Crazy的大手上，头靠上Crazy的肩膀，小声地开口问：“那你不生我的气？”

“我从一开始就没有生过你的气。” Crazy用令人安心的语调慢慢地说。

“我不是不想上奥运，但是让羽生君把这个赛季比好是我们的首要任务。我们已经做到了，这就够了。尽管我的难度稍微高一点，但我情绪容易波动，你也知道，并不比叙一更有资格站上奥运的赛场。小仙女，没关系的。不过刚刚确实很失控，让你担心了吧？” Crazy用另一只手揽住了九仙的纤细的腰。

“You can always see the sun.  
Day, or night.” 九仙轻轻地说。

“Yes, I can.” Crazy说。

“Because when there is hope—”

“There is legacy.” Crazy把话接上了。

一切都是上天最好的馈赠。

【谨以此文献给摇滚巨星Crazy大佬】


End file.
